


A little past a lot of things

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:32:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin walks in on Kili riding Thranduil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little past a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/6263.html?thread=14948471#t14948471) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

Kili had died and gone to Mandos he was sure of it. No earthly pleasure could feel this good that was just not possible. Beneath him Thranduil let out a soft keen when Kili tightened around him. He would have never thought that the feeling of being impaled could be this wonderful but Thranduil had shown him many impossible things.

Thranduil’s large hands slid up his thighs, one wrapping itself around his cock the other teasing him with clever fingers at the place they were joined together.

Kili deliberately tightened around Thranduil again to hear the sounds of pleasure he could wretch from his throat. No one, living or dead, was as beautiful as the Elvenking in the throes of passion, his pale skin flushed and sweaty and his eyes darkened with desire. His sun-kissed hair was splayed around his face on the dark blue pillow like the rays of a star in the night sky.

“Kili”, he said breathlessly, his name spilling like the most devoted prayer from his lips. “Please. Kili.”

It was enough to hurl him over into the endless abyss of his climax. Kili let out a voiceless cry as he spilled over Thranduil’s hand and chest who was just as bound in lust as Kili was. His cock twitched inside Kili as he spilled himself, whispering Kili’s name over and over again as if he had forgotten every other word.

Kili slumped against his chest, pale and smooth like the finest marble, and Thranduil’s arms caught him and held him safe and secure. His large hands brushed Kili’s wild and tangled hair from his flushed face with a soft, happy laugh.

“I love you”, Thranduil whispered into his ear and kissed his face.

“I love you”, he repeated louder than before and this time someone made a noise.

Thorin stood in the open door, caught between petrifying mortification and blind fury.

“Uncle”, Kili yelped and scrambled off Thranduil less gently than he should have, pulling his bed sheets up around him.

Without a word Thorin turned around and left the door to Kili’s bedroom still wide open.

Kili looked absolutely devastated. “Thorin!” He made a move to get out of bed and follow his uncle but Thranduil caught his arm.

“You might wish to get dressed first”, he said his tone oddly neutral considering his dishevelled state.

Kili gave him a sheepish look before falling back into devastation. “He’ll kill me. I really didn’t want him to find about us like this. He’ll hate me.”

“You could tell him something…else”, Thranduil said, looking away. Kili’s breath was taken away by just how beautiful Thranduil was even in a situation like this. Then he the words registered and for a moment he was confused before he understood.

“What? No!” He felt insulted by the suggestion alone. “He dislikes you enough as it is. I just wish I could have told him about us in a way that would have left him the illusion that our courtship was utterly chaste and honourable.”

“It is honourable.”

“Honourable as in No-Sex-Before-The-Wedding-Honourable.”

“Oh”, Thranduil fought a smile. “I can see you point.”

Kili leaned over and kissed him. Thranduil couldn’t help but respond. He had been utterly defenceless against Kili from that first sweet kiss to those incredible nights while he had kept the dwarves hostage. Fate certainly moved in mysterious ways, how else could he explain his feelings for Kili?

“What are you going to do now?”

“I’ll talk to him and convince him that killing you would be a bad idea.”

“I should come with you. And I will tell him where he can put his damn pride if he even thinks of banning me from seeing you again.”

“You’re right. We should tell him, together. My brother as well.”

“We could elope, you know? Mirkwood isn’t that far.” Thranduil felt obliged to point out.

Kili laughed and kissed him again and Thranduil kissed back because, well, how could he not?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
